¿Feromonas de Titán?
by AskedSurprise
Summary: Los jóvenes cadetes están tan arraigados a sus vidas de soldados que parecen pasar por alto lo que conlleva el estar en la cumbre de la adolescencia, con todos sus aspectos y ciertos "impulsos" ¿Que pasara cuando cierta Científica pierde unas "muestras" que aran que estos rasgos se disparen a un mas? ¿Aceptaran los cadetes sus verdaderos sentimientos? Pasen y lean ,Vale comentar
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, Aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic de Shingeki, ya saben los créditos de los personajes, el contexto y universo es de Isayama, las situaciones en el que se desenvuelve la historia del Fic ya es cosa mía XDD._**

**_Vamos a ver en que líos y enredos parara esto._**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

**_Por cierto, lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos._**

** Capitulo 1: Algo esta extraviado.**

- ¡! ¿Dónde está!? – Aquella mujer de cabellos castaños revolvía insistentemente un baúl, arrojaba con desesperación blusas aquí y allá, su cuarto era un verdadero tiradero.

El estante de libros todo revuelto, montones de ropa en el piso, sobre el escritorio apilado uno sobre otro cajones cuyos contenidos estaban totalmente regados en la mesa y algunos sobre la cama, que igualmente estaba hecha un desastre con sus colchas boca arriba, en fin parecía que un ventarrón había pasado y arrasado la habitación.

Sin embargo para ella la limpieza y el orden no eran una prioridad en ese momento puesto que algo muy importante estaba extraviado ¿Cómo fue posible que esto llegara a sucederle? Nada se le había perdido en su vida, al menos no algo que tuviera que ver con sus investigaciones. Realmente esto estaba mal, si no encontraba pronto esa "muestra" sus arduas noches en vela abrían sido en vano, las discusiones con su compañero de tropas para que le cediera a Eren abrían sido inútiles, aunque ni tanto, puesto que se divertía molestando a aquel "enano", sin embargo lo que si era sobre todo un problema eran los avances que había logrado obtener, los cuales tendrían que empezar prácticamente desde cero ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de probarlos empíricamente.

- ¡Maldición! –exclamo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, simplemente lo que estaba buscando no estaba dentro de su habitación.

- ¡Adelante! – Exclamo un poco impacientada al escuchar que tocaban su puerta, mas intento no demostrarlo. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntar quién era porque de haber sido así hubiese pensado anticipadamente unas cuantos insultos para responder a los sermones que esa persona estaba, con toda la seguridad del mundo, a punto de darle.

- Un nuevo record, hacer tu habitación un chiquero en menos de un día - Hanji, quien estaba mirando debajo de la cama, se levantó y sacudió un poco sus mangas.

Conocía perfectamente a su amigo y aunque su tono de voz la mayoría de las veces sonaba igual, estaba segura de que podía detectar cierta malicia y diversión mal sana en sus discursos y sarcasmos, ah, aunque lo negara él era tan excéntrica como ella.

- ¡Oye! – le respondió ella, olvidando por un instante el problema que traía encima -¿Acaso estás perdiendo altura? El soldado sentía palpitar en las cienes una que otra vena, al ver a la mujer pararse delante de él con esa sonrisa idiota y comparar con la mano sus alturas.

- maldita -masculló, al escucharlo ella rompió en carcajadas, estaba satisfecha puesto que siempre lograba hacerlo "humear".

Rivaille solo suspiro cansinamente, dio un vistazo a la habitación, ¡era el colmo, hasta la ropa interior de ella estaba prácticamente colgando de las puertas del armario!

_"Esta mujer_" Simplemente un pensamiento fugaz, que no dio ni oportunidad para avergonzarse ni nada.

- Cuatro ojos desvergonzada – le dijo con esa misma expresión –ten algo de decencia para al menos en revisar que cosas están a la vista cuando recibes a alguien.

Hanji tenía una cara de niña ingenua, pestañeo un par de veces y miro alrededor de la habitación atisbo la causa del comentario; un par de sus sostenes encima del espejo y unas bragas blancas en el piso.

- No seas infantil Rivaille –dijo restándole importancia al comentario del pelinegro – tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar –dijo mirándole algo seria, pues se le acordó lo que venía buscando desde hace horas.

El mencionado solo chasqueo la lengua, esa mujer era un caos, pero en fin ¿A que había ido a su habitación en primer lugar?

- ¿Ahora qué? –Le pregunto Rivaille ya malhumorado mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente al escritorio

- Perdí algo –dijo ella con una expresión derrotada –me pase toda la tarde buscándolo, estoy segura de haberlo guardado aquí y bajo llave en ese baúl –dijo señalando el objeto.

- ¿Y qué rayos es? –Pregunto casi por reflejo, ya que traía algo de sueño, no se había logrado responder así mismo que rayos hacia ahí y eso no le agradaba para nada

- Olvídalo – dijo de nuevo, ya conocía las excentridades que envolvían a aquella mujer y sus experimentos, pero solo el hecho de acordarse de que involucraban también al mocoso de Eren una leve molestia crecía en su interior.

- Rivaille espera….

- Ya es muy tarde, mañana are que limpies este mugrerío –dijo el mencionado mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salió azotándola dejando a Hanji algo confundida

_"Maldito Rivaille, pregunta y deja a uno con la palabra en la boca"_

* * *

Mientras tanto del otro lado del cuartel Connie y Sasha estaban sacando la basura y los restos de la cena, puesto que era el turno de ambos. Debido a la torpeza de la joven cadete el chico de cabeza rapada tropezó cayéndole las bolsas encima y dejando caer de sus ropas unos frasquitos de cristal que por suerte cayeron rondando sobre el pasto por lo que no se rompieron.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto la castaña tomando uno de los frasquitos –"Muestra número uno, Esencia masculina" – Leyó en la etiqueta de uno de los frascos, acto seguido recogió otro – "Muestra dos, Esencia femenina" – Leyó

Connie se levantó arrojando las bolsas a un lado y corrió hasta ella.

- Shhh – él miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie –Parece que son muy valiosos Sasha –le susurró – Mira al parecer son de esas esencias que los comerciantes venden a un muy alto precio

- OH, ¡¿Perfumes!? –Exclamo ella con los ojitos destellantes

- Shhhhh! –Connie le tapó la boca –Calla

- ¿Porque?

- ¿Acaso quieres andar compartiendo? Estas cosas son muy caras y escasas, pensaba usarlo, o venderlo para tener algo de dinero, para cuando la comida se torna escasa y nos racionan muy poco.

- Ya veo –dijo ella mirándolo con complicidad – Pero, ¿No sería raro que luego anduvieras comiendo mejor que los demás de repente?

Connie se puso a pensar, maldición a veces se le iban esos detalles, suspiro derrotado y tomo uno de los frascos de la mano de Sasha.

- Ya ni modo, Te regalare uno, ¿está bien? – a la chica le brillaron los ojos y guardo uno de los frascos entre sus ropas.

- Gracias, por cierto, ¿De dónde las sacaste?

- Es-Esto es un secreto –Dijo Connie riéndose algo nervioso.

Pronto sonaron las campanadas para retirarse a dormir, los chicos por su lado, las chicas por el suyo.

Luego de un baño, a Sasha se le ocurrió abrir el frasco que Connie le había dado, acerco su nariz a la boca de la botellita pero casi estornudo por el fuerte y penetrante olor del contenido, aunque no podía negar que era un olor dulce y agradable, coloco entonces el dedo índice para taparlo y lo voltio para mojarse un poco la yema del dedo para aplicar unas gotas detrás de la oreja.

Definitivamente olía bien

Al salir del baño para dirigirse de vuelta al dormitorio de las chicas se cruzó con un cadete no tan mal parecido.

- Es-esto ¿Te llamas Sasha verdad? –Le dijo aquel chico repentinamente con algo de rubor en las mejillas

- ¿Eh? –Al parecer ella ni lo había notado –Si y tú eres…

- Chris –dijo aquel chico –No te había visto de cerca, y bueno solo quería decirte que tienes un lindo cabello largo.

- Oh gracias –dijo ella sonriente y sin más se voltio para dirigirse a su cama, tenía unos panecillos tomados de la cocina que la esperaban.

Mientras tanto una Hanji recostada en su cama pensaba ya más tranquila:

_"Que esas muestras aparezcan pronto, no hay porque preocuparse, ¿Qué es lo más grave que puede provocar mi inofensivo experimento"_

Y sin darle más vueltas al asunto cerró los ojos y se acomodó para dormir.

_**Este es el primer capitulo,se actualizará cada Domingo por la tarde (a mas tardar en la noche), espero hacerles pasar un rato de lectura entretenida y agradable, y como siempre lo único que desearía es conocer sus opiniones, que las mejorías que le pueda hacer a este fic son para ustedes. **_

_**P.D Perdón por mala ortografía que se me escape, la mejoraré :3**_


	2. Comienza el juego

**_Perdón de antemano, por el retraso pero bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, pronto comenzaran los enredos XDD_**

**_Ya saben créditos a Isayama por sus tan buenos personajes._**

**_Espero que les guste, trate de conservar en lo más posible el carácter de los chicos y como es que reaccionarían etc._**

**_Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, me animan a continuar :D_**

**_Sin más preámbulos el capítulo_**

- _E-espera Eren…_

_Unos labios sonrosados dejaban escapar acelerados y femeninos gemidos, mientras unas suaves manos aperladas recorrían la espalda bien trabajada de quien le proporcionaba semejante placer._

- _Está bien, solo déjate llevar…_

- _Eren…_

De momento el muchacho abrió los ojos, suspiro pesadamente y quedo un momento estático mirando el techo de la habitación, ¿Qué mierda había sido aquello? Se preguntó, sin embargo cierta sensación humedad hizo que se incorporara y mirara sus bajos.

- Maldición – Apenas susurró casi audiblemente el joven recluta Eren Jeager. Con movimientos rápidos y silenciosos el cadete retiró las sabanas que lo envolvían, maldijo una y mil veces más al ver las manchas blanquecinas que habían invadido sus sabanas e interiores manchando hasta sus pantalones.

"_Esto no me puede estar sucediendo, no me pasaba desde hace dos años" _Pensó algo nervioso; por supuesto que era verdad ,la última vez que había tenido un "sueño húmedo" fue por ahí de los trece años, en ese entonces no sabía que es lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, su voz de un día para otro comenzó a ponerse más grave hasta ya no ser igual a aquella voz suave que tenía cuando niño; sin embargo nunca pensó que aquellos cambios le seguiría causando problemas y menos a esta alturas, sobre todo provocarle sueños interpretados por personas que ni al caso, según él.

No porque el mundo este de cabeza se va frenar la naturaleza física humana…

Con sumo sigilo , para no despertar a su amigo Armin ni a ningún otro cadete ,el muchacho bajo de su catre, el cual estaba justo encima de la del rubio, según calculo debían ser aproximadamente las tres de la mañana pues ya había pasado bastante desde que se habían retirado de la cena. Jeager se sintió algo aliviado puesto que no quería dar explicaciones a nadie acerca de porque estaba en pijama, sigiloso y con las sabanas yendo al cuarto de lavado, ahora solo era cuestión de no toparse con ningún vigía.

Mientras tanto por el área del dormitorio de las chicas, más preciso, en el baño de mujeres se encontraba Chirsta, retorciéndose de un dolor en el vientre y una Ymir algo preocupada por su pequeña chica.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntaba ella con algo de indiferencia mal fingida ya que la pequeña rubia sabia lo preocupada que su amiga estaba por ella; ya que al momento de verla salir corriendo de la habitación la siguió sin dudar.

- S-si es solo que me duele mucho –se quejaba la rubia –Y no sé porque, nunca me había pasado antes, creo que debo ir a la enfermería….

A Ymir se le encendió rápidamente el foco, ¿Dolor en el vientre? Esperen, Christa era toda una jovencita ya con pechos en crecimiento, se supone que debería saber que…

- No me digas que aún no te… –Pregunto Ymir con un leve crispo en las cejas, no había terminado de hablar la castaña cuando se oyó tremendo grito.

- Aaa! S-sangre, Dios ¿me he lastimado o qué? –Exclamaba una nerviosa Christa aún encerrada en el cubículo, Ymir suspiró y le pidió con la voz más amable que pudo, la cual era escasa, que se calmara.

"_Es cierto, al parecer a la pobre nunca le enseñaron este tipo de cosas, ha estado sola la mayor parte del tiempo"_

- Bien, Chirsta hora de hablar…

Eren pareció haber escuchado hace un momento un grito, bueno de alguna manera este chico tenia los sentidos bien agudos y se encontraba bien despierto, le restó importancia y siguió su camino , el pobre adolescente estaba más concentrado en deshacerse de cierta evidencia vergonzosa. Solamente suplicaba que nadie lo viera, ya estaba cerca de su meta.

- Y así nueve meses después nace un lindo y precioso bebé …

La cara de la joven rubia era como el de los niños chiquitos cuando le dices que hay monstros en el armario, sus ojitos acuosos y su cara denotaba algo de ingenuidad y temor para cuando Ymir había terminado su charla de sexualidad de una hora. Christa y ella estaban sentadas de cuclillas en el pulcro piso del baño, cortesía de las exigencias del comandante Rivaille. Ymir por su parte le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda soltando unas carcajadas al ver el rostro colorado de su pequeña amiga.

- Vamos, no te preocupes además tú te casaras conmigo jajajajaa

Del otro extremo un aliviado Eren salía del cuarto de lavandería con unas mudas de sabanas limpias, ya había lavado y tendido las suyas y, estaba dispuesto a regresar a sus aposentos cuando una voz familiar le detuvo.

- ¿Eren, que haces aquí?

- Capitán Rivaille –respondió Eren sorprendido al verse pillado por su superior .Quedo perplejo ¿Qué excusa pondría?

- ¿Mocoso estas sordo o qué?

- Lo siento Capitán yo solo venía a …

_"Mierda, mierda ¿qué le digo?: Tuve un sueño erótico con cierta persona, y desperté con una erección que termino en… _"

El rostro de Rivaille no se notaba muy paciente y eso ponía al menor más nervioso

- Como sea, regresa inmediatamente a los dormitorios, luego veremos este asunto- y sin más cruzo indiferente a un lado de Eren, quien suspiró aliviado, aunque rápidamente se percató que su sargento estaba solo en pants para dormir, y en los brazos traía una sábana enrollada dirigiéndose igualmente al cuarto de lavado.

"¿Acaso…?"

Sacudió la cabeza eliminando cualquier minúsculo pensamiento y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente y muy temprano en el dormitorio de las chicas, Mikasa se miraba al espejo y acomodaba sus ropas con más dedicación y tiempo de lo usual, ponía en una y mil posiciones aquella bufanda carmín, hasta que se convenció de la posición de siempre, Christa parecía adolorida y sin embargo se levantó para bañarse, Annie usaba más tiempo para acomodarse el cabello, Sasha ya arregladita y con alguna de las gotas de aquella "esencia" puesta, comía sus primeras hogazas de pan, guardadas por cierto, y no solo por capricho, últimamente le daba más hambre de lo normal, Ymir andaba cuidando de su amiga rubia, aunque por algún motivo sentía un apego más fuerte de lo normal.

Las demás cadetes estaban en una situación algo similar.

Por su parte los chicos en sus dormitorios veían sus músculos en el espejo, sobre todo Reiner quien andaba presumiendo sus dotes adquiridos, Jean, Marco y Connie diciéndole sarcasmos y albures como "Hey, es para compensar ciertas cosas de seguro minúsculas ¿no? Y todos reían, a tempranas horas se retaban a las "fuercitas" para acallar las burlas que surgían, en fin. ¿Qué provocaba que las chicas de un momento para otro les importaran la apariencia? Y, ¿a los chicos presumir su fuerza? en el campo de batalla eso no importaba ¿Cierto?

Ah, pero no por eso frenaban los cambios y ciclos, a la naturaleza le vale un pepino si están en una guerra mundial, los instintos tenían que asegurar la especie y para eso servían esos cambios…

Solo que ellos no los tenían en cuenta….

Ya más tarde durante el desayuno Eren le contaba a Armin lo que sucedió y no precisamente por que fuera su intención si no porque el rubio se percató de su salida de anoche, oh claro que sí, vio a su amigo bajar el catre, y le preguntó a donde había ido.

- Al baño – le contesto Eren, sin embargo cualquiera pudo haber pensado que era eso pero, ¿para que las sabanas y el paso sigiloso? Armin no era idiota

- Eren …Sabes que estas bajo custodia, y tienes la libertad de no dormir en el sótano, por ahora , no hagas que te encierren de nuevo –dijo un preocupado Armin, con un tono tan característico de él que a Eren le dio un poco de culpa y sin más remedio decidió contarle su vergonzoso incidente. En fin era como su hermano y además era hombre ¿no?

- Veras...es-esto recuerdas cuando nuestras voces empezaron a cambiar -Armin asentía escuchando atentamente a su amigo –veras en ese tiempo sucedió que durante la noche…un pequeño incidente con respecto a…

A Armin se le coloreaban levemente las mejillas ¡Dios! Era tan ingenuo que hasta esos cambios en él mismo le apenaban, era casi un erudito claro, y conocía los libros de anatomía, no era necesario más explicaciones.

- Ya se Eren –dijo un tanto avergonzado –hasta a mí me sucedió, sin embargo eso sucede cuando tienes un sueño…placentero y….

- ¿Escuche bien pequeño Armin? ¿Sueño placentero?

El pobre rubio se crispo un tanto al sentir la voz sarcástica de Jean a sus espaldas que al parecer había escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

- E-esto no ..yo

- Vamos Armin ¿de qué te avergüenzas? Somos hombres es normal soñar con una linda chica, en este mundo lleno de muerte no está nada mal fantasear un poco.

Eren como siempre solo suspiro cansado de los comentarios de Jean, a lo que este se había percatado y mirándolo con dureza agrego:

- No todos soñamos con solo andar degollando a esas bestias…

- ¡Y no todos anhelamos vivir solo de placer ignorantes de la realidad!

Eren algo cabreado se levantó dispuesto a seguir discutiendo con Jean una parte de él exigía debatir y debatir, y más últimamente.

Del otro lado del comedor estaba Sasha y por alguna razón rodeada de varios cadetes.

- Nena –decía uno de ellos alto y fornido de cabellos lacios y marrones – ¿Qué tal si cuando tengamos un día libre salimos?

Saha seguía comiendo su hogaza de pan, mientras lo miraba

- Eee tal vez

- No le hagas caso – decía otro rubio alto y delgado – mira, are todo lo posible para formar parte de tu escuadrón, te protegeré de esos monstros

Y sasha seguía en lo suyo

- Aquí tienes más preciosa – venia otro chico de estatura promedio y de ojos azules, el que se había encontrado sasha aquel dia , y le puso delante de ella un bandeja llena de patatas cocidas a chica le brillaron los ojitos

- Gracias Chirs-kun –dijo alegremente

- Oye – respondió otro chico dirigiéndose a Chris –déjala en paz

- Tú no te metas

- Ey!

Y un tumulto se hizo alrededor de la castaña que solo estaba ocupada en lo suyo: comiendo claro.

Sin embargo un chico cayó en la mesa y ella percatándose de la situación trató de calmar a esos chicos entre tanto Mikasa llego en su auxilio poniendo bien derechitos a los tres tipos.

- Gracias Mikasa –dijo Sasha

- ¡¿Quién tomo el platón de la cocina?! –se escuchó una voz de voz de fondo furiosa.

Estaba Christa e Ymir sentadas frente a Armin, Eren y Jean , mientras estos discutían como siempre Ymir estaba más que harta y juraba que a esos dos últimos les daría una buena patada para que se callaran la boca, sin embargo de la nada, alguien les aventó agua encima, para su sorpresa fue su pequeña rubia quien lo había hecho, tenía una cara de los mil demonios.

- ¡Joder ya me tienen harta! –Exclamó hacia ese par, quien estaban igual o más sorprendidos que la propia Ymir y a la vez asustados, la pequeña rubia cabreada de verdad daba mucho miedo tal vez más que un titán –Ya estoy cansada de escucharlos –prosiguió dirigiéndose a cada uno –¡Eren! que si te urge ir a desquitarte con titanes y finges desinterés en el sexo por dios, no eres más que un mocoso que se alebresta por un comentario , Jean que si tu estas más caliente que el vapor de un titán ¡Dios! si estas en abstinencia y te urge quitarte lo virgen ¡ve a ver con quien! y ¡desahógate! – y luego dirigió su mirada filosa a Armin, quien al verla, trago grueso – y tu Armin, a mí no me engañas haciéndote el casto y virginal , ¡que ya te vi a quién andas miroteando sin que se dé cuenta! Ya por dios, revela tu hombría y…

- ¡Christa! –Ymir se levantó y la sujeto de los hombros –ya basta

- ¡Suéltame! –grito la rubia, y de repente un dolor agudo en el vientre hizo que se inclinara y los ojos se le pusieron temblorosos y sin más se abrazó a su amiga

- ¡Buaaa! ¡Ymir me duele! –Dijo sollozando, Ymir la abrazo con ternura maternal

- Ya, vamos, iremos a que te recuestes un rato en la enfermería

Ellas se alejaron de ahí dejando a los tres chicos en blanco, petrificados por los comentarios de la "inocente" rubia.

La hora de entrenamiento pasó sin muchos percances especiales, simplemente una notable mejora en el rendimiento físico, incluso en el de Armin. Para la puesta de sol, los cadetes tenían unas cuantas horas libres antes de la cena.

Eren se encontraba buscando a Armin, no lo había visto desde hacía un par de horas, se dirigió al dormitorio de chicos, sin embargo antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta se detuvo en seco al escuchar un extraño ruido.

- E-espera Annie – el castaño abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar más atentamente lo que parecían ser… ¿gemidos? , sí eso eran y emitidos por su amigo.

- Cállate –decía firmemente la femenina voz, Eren se tapó la boca para no exclamar ahí mismo su sorpresa.

- A-annie me duele, ¿No puedes ser…un poco más gentil?

- Solo relájate, y cuando estés listo trata de poner tu mano aquí.

Era la gota que derramo el vaso, el castaño estaba ruborizado tratando de que su febril mente de adolescente no imagenase nada de lo que sucedía en la habitación.

¿Annie y Armin? ¿Ellos? Haciendo….

Por supuesto salió corriendo de ahí

_"No pienses mal, no pienses…joder Armin, así que es Annie la persona que decía Christa"_

Dentro de la habitación estaba Annie aplicándole una llave a Armin, él en el piso con la cara en los tablones y ella sobre su espalda doblándole el brazo.

- Te dije que no estaba listo aun –decía el rubio jadeando sí, pero del dolor, Annie soltó su agarre y le dijo:

- Si quieres que te enseñe a defenderte, tienes que ser más rápido, posición de pelea de nuevo.

Eren no era el único malpensado. Por los pasillos iba Jean cuando escuchó una conversación particular.

- Parece ser que tendrás que lavar esa mancha

- Fue culpa tuya, si no hubieras insistido en esa tontería esto no habría pasado

- Pero bien que insistías por más, ya hasta te gustaba.

Claramente distinguió las voces de Mike y Erwin por la puerta entreabierta, jean quedo un poco desconcertado por lo que su curiosidad fue más grande y se apegó en la ranura a escuchar.

- Vamos Erwin , la próxima vez que te invite un trago de vino procurare que no quedes ebrio y derrames todo sobre el uniforme, ya hasta Hanji se reía de ti

Jean se dio un zape ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan malpensado?

Llegada la hora de la cena, Christa ya se veía de buen humor, sonriéndole a medio mundo, Ymir solo rodó los ojos. Los cambios de humores repentinos de la pequeña rubia la traían de cabeza, que si se enojaba porque la ignoraba, que si se ponía triste porque le hablaba seriamente, que si se hacia la sentimental si fingía tratarla amablemente, etc.

Eren aun traumado por las "escenitas" que escucho tras la puerta, estaba preocupado por su amigo, no quería que fuese a resultar lastimado por la fría personalidad de Annie, además era muy joven para tener sexo, es decir, todos ellos lo eran, se decía a sí mismo.

- Vas a tener que cederme a Eren de nuevo

- Ni lo sueñes loca –dijo Rivaille seriamente antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café –el mocoso estuvo mucho tiempo contigo y lo necesito para entrenarlo.

Hanji hizo una expresión infantil como de niña que hace berrinche, cuando se trataba de disputarse a Eren a veces Rivaille se ponía tan pesado.

- Las muestras no las encontré, y Erwin me dijo que podía pedirte a Eren para que experimente con él de nuevo.

- A mí me vale un pepino –opuso el pelinegro mientras la veía con ese semblante serio –Erwin sabe que la custodia es mía y puedo decidir que prioridad reside sobre Eren.

La científica bufó molesta, apoyo dos manos sobre la mesa y acerco su rostro a la del sargento, retándolo, fue entonces que una idea maliciosa cruzo en su mente, adoraba molestarlo y por supuesto no iba a perder la oportunidad.

- Oh, ya veo –dijo al fin Hanji, el contrario enarco una ceja al percatarse de la expresión "sombría" de ella.

- No sabía que tenías esos gustos –mencionó la mujer suspirando con resignación e incorporándose nuevamente, se acomodó los lentes y agregó –Estas celoso, claro. Sin embargo que alguien tan viejo como tú tenga intenciones pervertidas con un menor, cielos, ¿Qué dirán los demás soldados? ¿Erwin? ¿Acaso el pequeño Eren corresponderá tus sentimiento?, o ¿ya le habéis tomado? Y no soportas que ninguna mujer se le acerque…

_"Ahora si me las pagas, cuatro ojos" _Pensaba Rivaille mientras un tic nervioso crispaba sus cejas y se tronaba los puños en tanto la veía alardear y alardear….

Todos los reclutas ya estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios, ya preparándose para dormir.

-¿Qué es eso Connie? –el mencionado guardo rápidamente lo que tenía en las manos bajo sus almohadas, Jean se abalanzo para quitárselo.

- ¡No es nada! –Jean ni caso le hacía pues estaba muy dispuesto a quitárselo, quería venganza por los albures que le estaba haciendo Connie en la tarde mientras él trataba de hacerse el interesante con unas lindas cadetes.

En el catre de la esquina estaban otros cadetes hablando acerca de lo lindas que se habían puesto ciertas chicas, en la conversación se metió Eren cuando escuchó que "Mikasa, tenía las mejores piernas"

- Oie, ¡estás hablando de mi hermana! –le dio un zape al que estaba hablando de más.

- Vamos Jeager, tú la tienes todo el día junto a ti, déjanos hablar un poco de ella.

-Chicos cálmense –Armin trataba de separar a esos dos mientras se peleaban.

-¡Auch! –Hanji se sobaba la cabeza por el coscorrón que Rivaille le había dado, al parecer no le había agradado para nada al pelinegro que siguiera hablando y diciendo además que "Por su tamaño, de cuerpo, Eren se cansaría de ser pasivo para tomar dominancia sobre él" Tal vez se había sobrepasado un poco, aun así no se arrepentía de ver su cara sumamente molesta.

- Para que no andes hablando de más y estupideces –Sentenció él con una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Me las pagarás enano –dijo ella –Bueno ¿Me los cederás sí o no?

- No

- Pensare mal de ti-í –le respondió con sorna

- Haz lo que quieras –Dijo él mientras pensaba : _"Maldita, ni debería estar desperdiciando el tiempo con ella, en realidad que más me da si esta todo el día con el mocoso, es más que se haga su novia si quiere, pedófila de mierda "_

- Eso aré le diré que mañana al antes de salir el sol este afuera –Sin más Hanji se dirigió a la puerta. Pero fue detenida por su compañero de tropas. Ella lo miro confundida a lo que inmediatamente él la soltó.

- ¿Tanto te urge verte con él?

- ¿Perdón?

- Me refiero a que si tanto te mueres por recuperar tus malditas muestras –dijo firmemente sin vacilar, viéndola seriamente.

- Por supuesto, esas muestras eran un avance muy significativo que podrían dar validez a unas hipótesis verdaderamente importantes –respondió Hanji –solo espero que su contenido, se haiga perdido por ahí y se hagan vaciado y evaporado lejos, aunque al parecer así debió suceder pues no veo nada inusual por aquí.

-¿Inusual? –Una ligera expresión de duda se reflejó por unos segundos en aquel circunspecto rostro – Hanji, ¿Cuál era el maldito contenido de esas "muestras"?

Un ruido abarco la habitación, de cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- ¿Ves lo que hiciste Jean ? – Exclamó Connie – Has roto el frasco entero

- Feromonas –Dijo Hanji, así de simple.

**_Bueno ya terminó el capítulo, el siguiente prometo tenerlo listo en una semana._**

**_Estaba pensando en subirlo junto con otra historia pero estoy entre una que hice Rivaille X Eren con Yaoi no explícito o un Levihan súper extenso, con drama, lemon y varios capítulos, ustedes deciden jajajaja espero contar con sus opiniones. _**


	3. Cacería

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bienvenidos al capítulo tres: Cacería**_

_**Ojala que bien mis amores .Bueno, yo algo atareada, ya saben escuela, escuela, y por fin ya supe la calificación de una de mis materias, ya solo falta el resto. Sin embargo me hizo un pequeño espacio para traerles un nuevo capítulo de¿ Feromonas de titán? **_

_**Vamos a ver un leve resumen :**_

_**Los chicos al igual que las chicas sufrían cambios de adolescentes. Cambios de humor, tendencia a estar peleándose con medio mundo, cambios corporales, aparente interés por el sexo opuesto etc.**_

_**Hanji andaba peleándose con Rivaille, de nuevo, para poder tener a Eren**_

_**Jean y Connie rompen en la habitación una botella, lo que Hanji tanto andaba buscando.**_

_**Bien ya vamos a comenzar :**_

Me podrían explicar, ¿Por qué nos andamos escondiendo de un grupo de chicas? –preguntó Reyner, algo fastidiado por la situación en la que se encontraban, él y los otros chicos, Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie ,y Berthold . Estaban tras la meseta del comedor, en cuclillas y completamente en silencio.

Shhhh –Eren asomó apenas la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, no había nadie, el comedor estaba vacío y solo podía apreciarse la tenue luz de los quinqués en las puertas.

¿Acaso quieres que te sigan atosigando? -Respondió Jean.

No veo el problema –Dijo Reyner cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante–un caballero no debe hacerse el difícil con las damas.

Claro, el problema es cuando te golpean –agregó Armin.

Bueno , solo hay que enseñarles quien manda

Reyner se levantó con intenciones de dirigirse a la puerta, pero fue detenido por Eren.

Ni de chiste, no quiero lidiar de nuevo con Mikasa –Dijo totalmente ruborizado…

_**Muchas Horas antes, más precisos aquella mañana: **_

Durante el entrenamiento, Mikasa notó algo inusual, había amontonamiento de gente del lado donde entrenaba Eren. Corriendo fue a ver que sucedía, entonces y, porque se encontraba acompañada de ellas, le siguieron Sasha, Cristha y por lo tanto Ymir.

Vaya espectáculo que presenciaron:

Estaba Eren sin camisa solo con sus pantalones blancos de soldado, entrenaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Jean quien estaba en las mismas condiciones. Más adelante estaba Reyner con una camisa de mangas cortadas alzando una especie de pesas , Berthold trotando a lado de Connie y Armin ; el gentío eran cadetes, todas ellas mujeres que miraban ensimismadas a los chicos, murmurando y reprimiendo pequeños grititos ,pero sobretodo Mikasa podía escuchar los murmureos de las féminas que estaban hablando de su "hermano"

"Jeager es tan guapo" "Dios, ¿Tendrá novia?", "No creo"

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando la asiática escucho decir: "Pero, la chica que siempre está junto él" "Dicen que es su hermanastra, no creo que la vea como mujer"

Cabreada por los osados comentarios, la muchacha caminó hacia los dos hombres jaló a Eren y lo tomó en brazos para sacarlo de ahí.

¡Oe Mikasa!–Gritó el castaño, Jean miraba confundido la curiosa escena, mientras unas chicas se juntaban alrededor suyo aprovechando que estaba desocupado.

Mikasa bajó bruscamente a Eren cuando estuvieron un tanto alejados.

¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Se quejó el muchacho, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ella a su vez lo observaba seriamente, sin embargo no escuchaba las palabras que le decía el joven, estaba cegada por algo más fuerte , que ni ella misma se percataba , algo que se llamaban celos.

Y mucho más que eso, el corazón de Mikasa por alguna razón se estaba acelerando, sus ojos estaban posados en el rostro de Eren y sin intención alguna su mirada recorría el cuerpo del muchacho; ese abdomen plano y ligeramente marcado, sus brazos delicadamente torneados, ¡Dios ese pantalón ceñido a su cadera!

¡¿Me estas escuchando, Mika…- Y Eren se quedó mudo cuando la chica se agacho aproximando tanto su rosto a él.

Eren –le dijo con una voz que jamás le escucho utilizar - ¿Me ves cómo mujer?

"_Pero que cara…"_ Pensó Eren, prácticamente perdido para articular palabra alguna cuando sintió que los brazos de su "hermana" le rodeaban el cuello, y sus atributos femeninos se acolchonaban en sus pecho desnudo.

Como pudo reaccionó y la sujeto de los hombros para apartarla un poco.

¡¿Mikasa que rayos estás haciendo!? –exclamó totalmente rojo de las mejillas, luego salió corriendo totalmente confundido.

El sitio de entrenamiento se había hecho un alboroto, las cadetes prácticamente se encontraban acosando a los chicos, por los caminos pasaba Annie y al ver a Armin literalmente rodeado, se acercó para sacarlo a rastras.

"_Mocosas resbalosas"_ Pensó la rubia mientras se llevaba al joven, haciéndose oídos sordos a los quejidos de su prisionero, algo la incitaba por dentro, y la llamaba a mirarlo un poco más de cerca.

Mientras tanto Reyner parecía estar en su lodo coqueteando con las damas, Berthold estaba de igual manera rodeado, sonriendo penosamente y solo rogaba que alguien lo salvara, pareciera que sus pensamientos fueron escuchados cuando Ymir se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda diciendo:

Amor ya te dije que no andes coqueteando con las demás – al oír esto las demás chicas pusieron caras tristes, Ymir jaló al alto chico llevándoselo de ahí

Gracias Ymir…

Ningún gracias –Ymir sonrió maliciosa – ya sé cómo me las pagas

¿eh?

Annie se había llevado al rubio a los establos y lo acorralo a una pared.

¿Annie?

Joder ya estoy harta de lo indefenso que eres -dijo acercándose peligrosamente al chico –Como ya vi que ni de las mujeres te defiendes ¿Qué tal si me aprovecho de ti?

Armin estaba más que rojo por el comentario de su compañera, una parte de él le pedía huir con todas sus fuerzas y otra parte muy pequeña le mantenía sometido ante ella.

En ese preciso momento paso por ahí corriendo Jean tras varias cadetes tras de sí.

¡Guapo! –Gritaban ellas – ¡No te escondas!

Armin aprovecho la oportunidad para correr a toda prisa dejando atrás a Annie

Sasha estaba peleándose con Connie, reclamándole por qué se hacia el interesante con las chicas, Christa por ahí en ese tumulto de mujeres , aplaudiéndole a Reyner y asesinando con la mirada a cuanta chica se le acercaba al fornido rubio. Eren escondido tras cualquier cosa al ver a Mikasa merodeando aparentemente buscándolo.

En fin, el patio de entrenamiento era un caos completo, tras un rato después salió Rivaille y al ver tal desorden grita con fuerza un ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! En eso los cadetes quedan estáticos, Armin debajo de Annie quien lo tenía fuertemente sujetado de las muñecas, Ymir acorralando a un crispado chico alto en el tronco de un árbol, Reyner rodeado de chicas y una de ellas bajo la llave de Christa, Connie siendo jalado de un extremo por Sasha y del otro por un grupo de chicas, Jean siendo jaloneado de ambos brazos pero por dos grupos de lindas cadetes y Eren Forcejeando entre los brazos de Mikasa quien se lo quería llevar quien sabe a dónde.

_**Fin del FlashBack **_

Y no pienso hacer nuevamente 100 lagartijas por culpa de ellas –sentenció Jean – toda la maldita tarde se comportaron extraño, ¡mira esto! –Dijo jalando a Armin mostrando a todos la muñeca del rubio – Esto se lo hizo la salvaje de Annie al ver al pobre chico platicando con Cley

¿Cley?

Si una de esas linduras que me perseguía

Pero se ve que te gustaba el asunto – dijo Eren indiferentemente

Ni de loco…una me propuso matrimonio

Oye Armin ¿Por qué dejas que ella de mangonee? –le preguntó Reyner

En eso Eren recuerda lo que había escuchado en la habitación de chicos la tarde anterior.

Oye Armin, tú tienes razones para que Annie te esté acosando pero nosotros…

¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó un sorprendido rubio

Reyner, Jean, Berthold y Connie se acercaron para escuchar mejor.

No finjas demencia –le susurró Eren – les escuche la tarde anterior

¡Aja! con que el inocente Armin tenía un As bajo la manga – Exclamó Reyner dándole un codazo al de ojos azules con una sonrisa pícara

No entiendo –dijo Connie inocentemente

Que Armin ya dio su paso con Annie – le contestó Jean

Aaaa

Ustedes se equivocan – se defendía el cadete ligeramente ruborizado

¡Anda y controla a tu mujer! – Exclamo Reyner

¡No es mi mujer!

Solo quería decirte que pensaras muy bien las cosas antes de dar el paso más grande y …

¡Eren!

Chicos… -se oía débilmente la voz de Berthold

Cuando estén en el momento, como ayer, quiero aconsejarte que …

Chicos…

Estábamos practicando defensa…

Si claro "Defensa" –se burló Jean

Es verdad, y ¿Eren, me espiabas? –intentó defenderse Armin

Te fui a buscar y accidentalmente los escuché y no me cambies el tema

Chicos… -Seguía insistiendo Berthold

Vamos Armin diles que nos dejen en paz –insistía Jean

Tu cállate que bien que le andabas coqueteando a medio mundo ayer

Calla Connie –le respondieron por el contrario

Aun no te he perdonado por la botella que quebraste anoche

¡Chicos! –Casi gritó Berthold

¡¿Qué!? –Contestaron todos al unísono al voltear a verlo, sin embargo tragaron grueso al ver a Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Christa , como cinco cadetes más y a Ymir sujetando del hombro a Berthold.

Bien ahora sí –dijo Ymir –Les vamos a enseñar a no estar meneándole la cola a cualquier resbalosa.

Como si de un reflejo se tratase se levantaron , reyner jaló a Bert de la muñeca y como alma que lleva el diablo se echaron a correr por los pasillos.

¿No que no había porque hacerlas esperar? –Grito agitadamente Eren hacia Reyner

¡Demonios! cállate Eren, ¿acaso no viste sus rostros y las cuerdas que tenían en las manos?

En ese momento Armin miró detrás suyo viendo como Mikasa y Annie iban a la delantera, por no ver su camino se tropezó

¡Armin! –Gritó Connie desacelerando un ´poco Reyner emparejo su paso poniéndose detrás suyo para animarlo a seguir corriendo

¡Olvídalo! –exclamó –ya es caso perdido

"_Joder, Joder"_ Pensaba Eren _"además no creo que a Armin le vaya tan mal"_

Aaaaaa - se escuchó el grito del rubio, los chicos voltearon a ver, y solo atisbaron al muchacho siendo arrastrado por la Annie a una habitación contigua.

Tal escena aumento sus nervios y aceleraron el paso.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo extremo del cuartel, se dirigían al dormitorios de los chicos Rivaille y Hanji .

¿Por qué no me habías mencionado ese incidente? –Le preguntaba Hanji al pelinegro.

Porque –dijo pesarosamente –hasta ahora me vienes a explicar los posibles efectos de esa cosa que sacaste, esta tarde los mocosos parecían "inusualmente" alterados y tras pensarlo un poco decidí consultártelo. Si me lo hubieras explicado con más detalle anoche.

Llegaron a la habitación y vieron que cinco literas estaban vacías.

Entre tanto los chicos cesaban cansadamente al dar la vuelta por un pasillo.

Cielos –jadeaba Connie –pobre Armin ahora le deben estar torturando

Hasta crees –dijo Eren – lo más probable es que le estén enseñando a ser un hombre

Como sea a caído valientemente –agrego Jean

¿Valientemente? Hubieses visto su cara de terror –dijo Bert

En eso las velas de los pasillos se apagaron se escuchó un golpe sordo contra la pared, y pasos corriendo a toda prisa.

¡Mis muestras! –exclamó la científica al ver unos cristales en el bote de basura, al entrar ella y Rivaille a la habitación.

Entonces…

Al parecer ese comportamiento que sucedió y que me platicaste es por causa de esto –dijo Hanji mientras agarraba los restos de cristal –tenemos que encontrarlos, seguramente ellos estaban cerca de las feromonas cuando estas se dispersaron

Mocosos hormonales –dijo con fastidio Rivaille

Es más que eso –sentenció Hanji –Esas muestras son alteradas, tiene que ver con la teoría que te mencioné acerque de porque los titanes solo se fijan en humanos. Mi teoría es que nos perciben por los químicos que exclusivamente nuestra especie emana, feromonas, hormonas etc. El propósito de estas muestras era probar esa teoría, por consiguiente ese contenido está en su máximo potencial, expondrá al máximo la atracción de un individuo. ¿entiendes lo que significa?

Rivaille la miraba seriamente, suspiro con fastidio poniendo la mano en la frente

O sea que los mocosos que estuvieron expuestos, en la presencia de cualquiera alteraría el comportamiento del individuo receptor –respondió

Más que eso –Vivió a insistir Hanji- Prácticamente tus subordinados son de 16 a 18 años, en esas etapas sus atributos físicos están al máximo, hablando en cuestiones de selección natural y de instintos, sus dotes son altamente atrayentes al sexo opuesto quienes inconscientemente siempre buscan al más apto para la reproducción. Las feromonas que modifique son tan fuertes que pueden estimular la hasta la agresión .

¿Estás diciendo que están expuestos a ser violados?

Hanji se echó a reír por el comentario de su amigo, él la saco a rastras para que no despertara a algún otro cadete.

No exactamente bien podrían cooperar por su parte porque las hormonas, debido a su adolescencia, también forman parte del juego , en algunos casos eso que dices sucedería si se encontraran con mujeres dominantes… -hizo una pausa –Mierda….

Hanji empezó a correr.

Sera mejor que nos apuremos si no te quieres convertir en el "Tío Rivaille"

Los chicos se habían apartado de la oscuridad.

¿Dónde mierda esta Eren? –dijo Reyner cesando por el esfuerzo pues habían corrido tanto que perdieron de vista al castaño.

_**¿Comentarios? Estoy lista para los jitomatazos XDD. No, en serio opinen para saber si les ha gustado o no. Pensaba añadirle más enredo pero mañana tengo un maldito examen (ashh otro) y ya no me dio tiempo de escribirle más. En el próximo capítulo pasaran más cosas, aun no se le olvide que Sasha tiene otra botellita en su poder. Por cierto ganó Levihan (Wiiii!) Mañana subiré el primer capítulo de mi nuevo Fic, no estaba segura de hacerlo en AU o en la historia original así que será doble aporte para el fandom.**_

_**Créditos de personajes a Isayama ;D **_

_**Nos leemos después. **_


	4. Ya van despertando de la pesadilla

**_Perdón por no haber actualizado anteriormente; les explicare luego y vamos directo al fic._**

**_Créditos y agradecimientos al final XD _**

**_Disfruten …_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4: Ya van despertando de la pesadilla de las cazadoras furtivas._**

* * *

- An-annie, espera por favor…-En la esquina de la habitación, estaba un chico rubio con las manos y pies atados; delante de él, una chica rubia de semblante serio y con los brazos cruzados lo miraba con superioridad.

- Es hora de que te enseñe mejor, ya que tanto te gusta ser pasivo…

**…**

- ¿Dónde carajos esta Eren? –tanto Reyner, Berth, Connie y Jean ,miraban a ambos lados; y aunque ninguno lo decía de palabra , estaban asustados viendo el fondo del pasillo que permanecía totalmente oscuro, y ninguno se atrevía a volver por el castaño.

- Seguramente lo atraparon –Dijo Connie nerviosamente.

- Tendremos que regresar por él.

- Maldito Eren princeso –se quejó Jean -¿Por qué tenemos; siempre que terminar rescatándolo?

- Lo dices como si lo hubiéramos hecho miles de veces.

- No sé porque; pero siento que en el futuro así será.

- Ya cállense, y Jean no seas miedoso.

- Mira quien lo dice ; ¿y por qué no ayudamos a Armin cuando tropezó?

Reyner tosió y rió nerviosamente ante la pregunta de Connie.

- Porque … -Todos lo veían fijamente, el rubio a un mas crispado se rascaba la nuca –oh vamos, es obvio que el pequeño promiscuo eso quería ¿no? Recuerden lo que Eren dijo; A Armin y Annie los había cachado con las manos en la masa.

- ¿No será que en verdad, le tuviste miedo a Annie cuando viste que ella lo atrapó?

- ¿Yo? Jajajaa –Connie lo veía con reproche, por hacerse el tonto a su interrogativa.

- ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que nos fijáramos en las cosas que tenían en las manos?

- Claro, como la salvaje de Annie ya tiene a su presa, y Mikasa también, ahora puede alardear –agregó Jean con malicia.

Reyner frunció el ceño apretando los dientes; y algo avergonzado por los sarcasmos de sus compañeros dejo escapar una carcajada engreída, se irguió lo más que pudo inflando su fornido pecho para parecer más alto, y dijo con voz predominante:

- A mí no me asusta ninguna mujercita, es más, yo las aplaco a ellas; vamos a regresar para asegurarnos que Eren este bien, o que "la esté pasando bien" si es lo último; podemos retirarnos para no hacer mal tercio.

_"fanfarrón" _ -pensaron todos.

- Oh, Reyner, me alegra tanto escuchar que tú no eres tan cobarde…

Enseguida el mencionado sudó frío, trago grueso; reconocería aquella aguda voz en cualquier parte ; entonces volteo lento y rígido, con el rostro pálido y los ojos en blanco.

Christa le sonreía tan "dulcemente" pero, cargaba tal aura…

¿Por qué traía puesto su equipo tridimensional, y tenía las espadas en ambas manos? Pensaba el rubio. Para cuando volteó; para ver hacia adelante Berth, Connie y Jean, ya habían pegado carrera.

"_Malditos traidores gallinas" _ Pensó Reyner, reaccionando lo más rápido que pudo para empezar a correr, dejando detrás a la pequeña rubia.

- ¡¿A dónde!? –se escuchó gritar a Christa, de un momento a otro su semblante se convirtió en el de una cazadora furtiva, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que la chica clavara un arpón directo en el techo, se balanceara en el aire y rodeara velozmente al chico para jalarlo por la parte de atrás de su camisa, llevándoselo en dirección contraria.

- ¡Chicos! ¡No se preocupen; sigan sin mí!

- ¿y qué crees que haremos? –gritó Jean sin detenerse – ¡Aplácalas como prometiste!

A Reyner le palpitaron las cienes encorajinado; porque nadie se atrevía a frenar su avance para volver por él, ni siquiera Berth.

- ¡Malditos traidores! –Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

A Connie le salían las lagrimitas; esas mujeres sí que daban más miedo que cualquier titán.

**…**

Mientras tanto, Levy y Hanji se habían topado con una oscuridad completa al llegar a ese lado del cuartel.

- Me da un mal presentimiento –dijo Hanji al escuchar lo que parecía ser un grito lejano –Sobre todo ,cuando vimos que en el dormitorio de las chicas faltaban "ellas"

- Aun no puedo creer que de verdad pienses que se los pueden tirar…

Hanji sonrió; ambos caminaban cautelosamente, porque de verdad estaba sumamente oscuro y su andar, era únicamente iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, que se colaba en los tragaluces y ventanas de los pasillos.

- ¿Acaso no conoces los instintos humanos? –volvió a decir ella.

- Ni que fueran perros y gatos.

- Me refiero a tentaciones, erotismo humano; que seco hablas de por sí y más, cuando se trata de esas cosas; se ve que no tienes experiencias.

- Eso a ti que te importa, loca.

Hanji sonrió por lo bajo, pues adoraba molestarlo.

- Ah, eso me dice que definitivamente eres un virginal, aww entonces ni siquiera se te hace con ninguno de los dos bandos.

- Te estas ganando una patada en el culo; cuatro ojos anormal –Levy sentía que le estallaba una vena; simplemente a veces quería callarle la puta boca demostrándole todo lo contrario a lo que decía; sin embargo no lo creía adecuado, seria problemático, más para él.

Estaba a punto, Hanji, de responderle una nueva tontería cuando su atención fue captada por una tenue luz que salía por debajo de la ranura de una de las puertas contiguas del pasillo; la castaña volteó a ver a su acompañante, este asintió afirmando y concordando con ella que también ya se había percatado. Ambos avanzaron silenciosamente y con paso seguro hacia el lugar; al llegar, Hanji giró levemente el pomo de la puerta; la verdad era que por ningún motivo tenían que pedir permiso tocando cortésmente; puesto que los cadetes nada tenían que hacer en esas habitaciones vacías, luego del toque de queda; así que, Hanji se asomó imperceptiblemente por la delgada ranura. Los cristales de las gafas de la científica se empañaron totalmente, y un violento rubor inundó completamente su rostro; ¿quién se imaginaria que, ahí en esa habitación, estuviera Armin Arlett sentado en una silla, con los brazos atados detrás del respaldo, con la cara más roja que un tomate, y sobre su regazo… y con la blusa desabotonada dejando ver su ropa interior de color blanco; con una pierna de lado a lado, que aún conservaba sus pantalones; Annie Leonhart lo besaba ávidamente?

- Por un demonio, fíjate Hanji –se quejó Rivaille al sentir todo el peso de la castaña sobre él, podría decirse que debido a la impresión, ella había retrocedido torpemente, cayendo de frente sobre el pelinegro.

- Ri…rivaille –susurró titubeante – A Arlett le van a dar duro contra el muro…

- ¿Qué dice… -En cuanto el sargento giró levemente la cabeza, se dio cuenta que no estaba en una posición conveniente debajo de Hanji; ya que, su rostro estaba exactamente debajo de los pechos de ella; sintió su rostro arder.

_"Maldita sea"_ Se dijo dentro de sí mismo; y presuroso la hizo a un lado sin mucha delicadeza de su parte; poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda, acomodando sus propias ropas para que ella no viera el color de sus mejillas encendidas.

- No jodas –bufó exasperado, haciendo sus cabellos para atrás –no creo que el rubio sea tan pasivo –dijo girándose de nuevo para ver a Hanji, quien para el colmo parecía perdida, con la mirada a un lado, ruborizada. La razón era simple: Había presenciado una escena que a ella le pareció sensual; es decir, aunque alardeaba para molestar a Rivaille, la verdad es que Hanji no había tenido ningún evento de ese tipo, sabia bastante del temas, eso sí; pero teóricamente hablando; nadie la podía juzgar de que de un momento a otro, le dieran ganas de experimentar, y para el colmo termino sobre su amigo, sin intención claro está, pero el contacto se le había hecho tan cálido.

- Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo reaccionando en cuestión de segundos sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, para eliminar los estorbosos pensamientos –Si no, de verdad vas a tener "sobrinitos" en tu pelotón –susurró con el tono y semblante burlesco de siempre.

- Ya estoy harto –gruño el contrario mirándola con el ceño fruncido –No voy a desperdiciar mis horas de sueño por culpa de mocosos calenturientos.

Dicho esto Rivaille pateó la puerta.

**…**

Estaban cansados, corrieron tanto como pudieron.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- ¿Cómo que, que hacemos ahora? Vamos a ir con el Cabo Rivaille para que le ponga un alto a esta locura –le respondió Jean a Connie.

- Pero, el Sargento nos castigara también por dejar el dormitorio después del toque de queda.

- ¿Prefieren contar como terminamos violados por chicas? –A Connie y a Berth les dio un respingo por la espalda.

- Vamos ¿Qué tontería dices?

- Por el amor de Dios, piensa un poco; ellas se están comportando bastante extraño, muy salvajes; es decir, a media noche vinieron a nuestras habitaciones sacándonos bajo chantajes baratos –Hizo una pausa ; mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no estaban siendo acechados -diciendo que habían escuchado ruidos extraños en su habitación; para luego lanzarse encima de nosotros, proponiendo…cosas –decía el de cabellos bicolor, con una mueca que trataba de disimular su sonrojo al recordad aquellas "propuestas"-¿acaso eso te parece normal? –concluyó.

- Es cierto, Christa es buena actriz –Connie miraba hacia arriba, con el mentón sobre su pulgar –De no haber sido por Berth no hubiésemos podido escapar.

- ¿Qué dices? Por su culpa terminaron siguiéndonos –dijo Jean dándole un zape en el acto a Berth –De no ser porque le dijo a Ymir, que nada quería con ella y que no iba a ceder aunque le hiciera un favor; ella no hubiese sido la cabecilla de las demás y no se hubieran puesto de agresivas; de verdad Berth –dijo dirigiéndose al mencionado, quien sobaba su cabeza –cuando quieres hablas de más.

- Es que bueno, yo no me sentía… ¿listo? , y menos quería que sucediera de esa manera.

Ambos chicos pestañaron de la sorpresa

- ¡¿O sea que si querías?! –Preguntaron Jean y Connie al unísono.

Berth les dio la espalda , rascándose la mejilla

- Emm…no solamente…

- Callado pero pervertido –Dijo Connie dándole un codazo.

- Pues te hubiéramos arrojado al grupo de fieras –agregó Jean, dando un largo suspiro –bien ya sabemos quién será la próxima carnada.

- No…por favor –dijo quedamente Berth –podemos ahorrarnos muchos problemas; si resolvemos esto nosotros mismos; podemos averiguar que fue lo que pasó y además; nos ahorraríamos castigos innecesarios.

- Bien –dijo Jean en resignación.

Pasaron un par de minutos en cuclillas repasando mentalmente la situación; Jean analizaba velozmente:

"_cinco mujeres realmente habilidosas; dos de ellas ridículamente fuertes; para el colmo con refuerzos, agregando de que por alguna extraña situación andan con las hormonas alborotadas, violentas –_suspiró , ya lo había hecho suficiente y parecía no bastar-_equipadas cada una con un equipo tridimensional, carajos Connie tiene razón el castigo nos tocaría parejo por no avisar a los superiores el uso de los equipos fuera de una orden o de caos; aunque , no hubiera podido…como sea; ya se llevaron a Eren, lo más seguro por Mikasa; desgraciado suicida hasta para en las malas tiene suerte; ya Jean cállate y piensa. Reyner fue raptado por Christa ¿Quién hubiera dicho que detrás de esa "inocencia" se escondía semejante fiera; y Armin…bueno , en paz descanse el pobre Arlett._

_Aunque…_

_¡Por el amor de Dios! _–Hizo puño su mano izquierda –_luchamos a muerte contra seres infernales; joder, no podemos huir de ellas, además y que vergüenza dejamos a nuestros camaradas caer. _

- Iremos por ellos –sentenció Jean atrayendo la atención de los otros dos chicos –Tengo un plan.

**…**

En una de las habitaciones del pasillo, Mikasa estaba sobre Eren; aquel ni siguiera tenía la necesidad de tener las manos atadas a algo; sus forcejeos eran fácilmente suprimidos por su hermana adoptiva; esta situación tenia frustrado al joven titán ya que; la evidencia de que Mikasa era mucho más fuerte que él simplemente le avergonzaba de sobre manera; pero esa vergüenza se quedaba corta ante lo que sentía por culpa de los pensamientos que le surgían al tener a la pelinegra sin blusa encima de él, siendo sus pechos cubiertos únicamente por los lados de la bufanda roja que caía lado a lado; conservando a un sus pantalones.

"_Mierda, ¿Por qué haces esto ahora? Esta no eres tú…_

- Vamos Eren; ya no somos niños –decía Mikasa con un tono sensual, uno que Eren jamás creyó escucharle –no sabes –lo besaba –como he deseado esto durante años.

- No… -Eren jadeo un poco al sentir como la asiática pegaba sus bustos contra su pecho y tenía la rodilla entre su entrepierna –estas actuando extraño…ah…a.. ¿Qué… sucede?

- Eren –dijo Mikasa mirándolo a los ojos y sujetando firmemente las muñecas del castaño, como si la cuestión anterior le hubiese irritado -¿No te gusta?

"_idiota, por supuesto que sí pero; no podemos darnos este lujo" _ pensó el castaño desviando la mirada totalmente enrojecido de las mejillas_ "además_ _no quiero que se haga de esta manera"_

De repente escucharon un golpe fuerte y la puerta se vino abajo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Agradecimientos: **_A todas y cada de una de las personas que se toman su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios; hacen que me inspire y que el Fic retome su intención original: hacerles pasar un rato agradable. Espero no decepcionarles. Igual para todos los que siguen el curso del manuscrito. XDD_

**_Créditos: Personajes de Isayama._**

**Vamos a ver para la próxima quien va a poner orden XDD**

**La actualización se atrasó por varios factores; entre ellos la maldita falta de graduación de mis anteojos, es fastidioso estar frente al monitor, cuando tus gafas ya no te ayudan mucho :P.**

**Y tiempo, Dios, de verdad, aunque el semestre no es pesado tengo otros deberes.**

**Próxima actualización: 12/febrero/2014**


End file.
